


What’s in Your Head?

by Puffyx100



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Swearing, THE CHARACTER DEATH IS TEMPORARY, This is shit y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffyx100/pseuds/Puffyx100
Summary: The apocalypse was inevitable, it started out as a government experiment until it was leaked into the cities. Millions paid the price but, humanity hasn’t crumbled just yet. Yes we’re grief stricken but we have a purpose. We are the only ones left that can save the rest. This is the story we tell...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Zombie by The Cranberries

Gerard Way, a scientist specializing in medicine and life studies, was with a group when the apocalypse broke out. That group consisting of; his brother, Mikey Way, his buddy’s Ray, Joe, Patrick, Andy, and Frank, and his long term boyfriend Pete Wentz.

They were out scavengering for supplies when Gerard’s world fell apart. A group of walkers stumbled upon them, not too big, around 5 or 6 but it had been enough. Enough to take his light from him. He heard a whince of pain.

Gerard turned to find Ray, Joe, and Frank killing the small pack of zombies. His eyes ventured further and found Andy, Mikey, and Patrick surrounding Pete. He’d been bitten.

Gerard couldn’t move. He was frozen in time, waiting for this to just be a joke. Waiting for Pete to stand up wipe the dirt off his jeans and carry on. But that wasn’t gonna happen, he could see the blood oozing from the bite. Pete’s skin turning pale, eyes going grey. It was too much for him to handle.

He just watched them. They covered the bite with Pete’s tie but that didn’t seem to do much. They talked but Gerard couldn’t make out what they were saying. He saw Andy, Mikey, and Patrick rise, leaving Pete on the hot concrete. Within a blink or two they were dragging Gerard away.

He cried out but, to his knowledge, he got no answer. The last thing he remembers is someone confirming Pete was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a year since the incident and the group was nicely settled in a science lab with a fence surrounding the perimeter. They ran tests on zombies hoping to find a cure to resurrect man kind. But no such luck came upon them.

Gerard sat in his lab space and sighed, looking over to his desk. Many failed serum and antidote blue prints were sprawled across it. There was one that was untested, but after so many attempts with similar ingredients, it was ruled a failure aswell.

Gerard lay his head on the desk and starred at an old picture of him and Pete. He fiddled with his engagement ring which hung loosely around his finger. He started tearing up at the thought of Pete’s body just shuffling around out there. ‘He always was a hopeless wanderer’ Gerard thought.

"Hey, Gerard, you okay" Mikey asked sitting next to him.

"I-I don’t know anymore. For the past 11 months I’ve been telling myself that I’m okay but I miss his smile, I miss his lips, I miss his eyes, I just - I miss him"

Mikey wrapped his arms around his brother hoping to provide some solace. Gerard cried into Mikey’s shoulder while Mikey stroked his back.

Gerard silently stood up, grabbed his keys, and headed for the door. He walked slowly up the stairs to where they’d all made their rooms, he unlocked his door and ventured into his bedroom. With a sigh, he laid down and let the darkness of sleep consume him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard awoke and made himself coffee. He was headed down to the lab to work on some more formulas but something urged him to get some fresh air. He made his way down the stairs. He opened the door and walked to the fence, when he suddenly stopped.

He saw a figure stood at the fence, upon closer inspection, it’s ankle had been broke along with its wrist. It’s eyeball could be seen hanging out of socket. Gerard felt as if he knew the zombie from somewhere. Then it hit him. He dropped his coffee and stood wide eyed in front of what he now recognized as Pete Wentz.

Gerard collected himself and walked closer to him.

"How did you find me?" He asked getting only a groan in reply.

"I’m gonna fix you, if it’s the last thing I do" Gerard slammed the fence open and lead Pete towards the building. He then lead him to the lab where he secured him to a table to fix his wounds. That’s the one thing the group actually accomplished, a mixture to repair tissue and bone.

After Gerard fixed Pete up a little, he ran to get the others. He walked them up to the lab and they were stunned.

"I guess fate lead him back to me. I lost my first chance, I’m not gonna lose this one"


	4. Chapter 4

They began new blue prints for serums and talked about previous antidotes that could work. "Well we have the untested vaccine" Ray suggested.

"But the ingredients haven’t worked"

"What choice do we have?"

"A lot of fucking choice Ray"

"Gerard, I think Ray is right. I mean do you want Pete to be a zombie forever, you can’t let someone live like that... or die like that I guess"

"I can’t lose him again. I guess I’m just scared because life just hasn’t been right without Pete, but at least I’ve had that glimmer of hope, that little spark telling me that Pete is still out there. Now we have him and I’m nervous because every single thing we’ve tried has failed"

"Understandable, but this is your only option if you want Pete alive and well"

"Okay" Gerard said walking from the table to his desk to grab the instructions for the serum. They read them over and started mixing the ingredients together. It took a little over an hour but they believed they had perfected it and put it into a syringe.

"Moment of truth" Gerard said. He injected the serum into Pete’s arm. They waited, and waited, and waited but no reaction came.

"We’ve been here for like two hours and we could all use some sleep. It does appear anything more is going to happen"

"Yeah, get some rest and we’ll check on him in the morning"

"Okay"

Gerard slowly shuffled back to his room and laid down in his bed. He started sobbing into his pillow. He calmed himself down just enough to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard woke slowly. When he turned the clock read 10:30 am. He hadn’t slept in that long since he slept in that day with Pete before all this started. He got dressed, fixed himself some coffee, and went on his way.

He got to the lab and saw no one in or around it, he thought that was a bit off considering they were harboring a zombie. Wait a second, he though, where is the zombie. A bloody hand suddenly slapped against the glass that Gerard by. He jumped back and was about to call for Ray or maybe Joe when he saw Pete stand.

That’s when he figured it out. Tears came to his eyes as he swung the door open. He practically tackled Pete to the ground, planting kisses all over him. Pete wrapped his arms around Gerard and kissed his lips gently. They broke for air, smiling at each other with the same love from so long ago.

A new hope was made that day. They had a cure, a single formula to same all of humanity. The trust was in there hands, all they had to do was get out there and save it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my shit!!


End file.
